No One Can Hear You Scream
by Emma6
Summary: AU sort of. When Piper gets hurt in a past life, many secrets are uncovered, affecting the present. P/L. *chapter 5 up*
1. Chapter 1

Title: No One Can Hear You Scream  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Summary: AU. When Piper gets hurt in another dimension, many secrets are uncovered. Will be P/L.  
  
Rating: PG - 13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...It would be nice to own Leo but unfortunately I don't. *drools *  
  
Feedback: I looove feedback! I don't even mind flames but I like constructive criticism better. If you don't want to review here you can e- mail me at tuohy@livenet.net .  
  
A/N: I have written a few chapters for this and if you guys like it I'll post more...this story could go ANYWHERE at the end and I mean anywhere. Lol. I haven't figured out how it will end so I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy! Oh, also...I'm having issues with italicizing stuff and making stuff bold. If anyone wants to enlighten me, pleas do! lol  
  
No One Can Hear You Scream 1/?  
  
They dragged her along the dirt road ignoring her agonizing screams of pain and terror as they planned for the night to come. She looked down at her feet and the little pools of crimson that had collected under her toenails. She watched as more and more blood seeped from her wounds leaving a track of blood along the road. Her blood would be stale in the morning, they had said, and so will she. She didn't quite know what they meant by that...or what they meant to do to her, but she was too scared and cold to care. She was pulled from her thoughts at the sharp pain in her arm as she was thrown into an old barn.  
  
"Don't scream, bitch. You're just wasting you're energy." 'What energy?' she thought to herself.  
  
One of the men knelt down beside her and raised his coarse hand to her cheek. He wiped away a saline tear mixed with blood from her cheek.  
  
"You would have made such a fine whore. I don't know why you resisted. You're fiancée, you say? What is his name...Leo? It's a pity he's not here to watch this. I'm sure he'd love it."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about him like that." He pushed her hands against the wall and squeezed the already bruised wrists.  
  
"Sweetie, I can talk about anything I want and you won't be able to stop me." She grimaced at his sarcastic truth and remained silent.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Leo played with her silky hair as they laid on the couch watching Casablanca, one of Piper's favorites. Piper loved these moments, when no one else was in the house, just them. There were no interruptions from demons or the Elders. She smiled with a tear in her eye as she watched Humphrey Bogart say, "Here's looking at you, kid," and watched Ingrid Bergman get on the plane. Leo laughed softly.  
  
"It's just a movie, Piper."  
  
"But it's so good and he really loved her!"  
  
"Like I love you?" Leo bent his head to kiss her gently.  
  
"Maybe a little less." They kissed again but this time Piper pulled back quickly and her hand flew to her stomach.  
  
"What's the matter sweetie?"  
  
Piper attempted to get up from the couch but fell back down in pain. Leo rushed to her side. She was shaking uncontrollably now and tears formed under her eyes. Bruises were suddenly appearing on her face and arms. "It...hurts so much."  
  
Leo placed his hands over her body and felt the healing sensation, but halfway through it stopped. A pool of blood formed around her bottom lip, drying quickly. Leo wiped it away with his thumb and all of her bruises vanished and the pain subsided. Piper picked herself up and looked at Leo, worry evident in both of their eyes.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll check with the Elders."  
  
"No Leo. Don't leave me. It might happen again." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 2nd chapter...yay. Lol I'm sooo out of it. Anyway R and R...it's good for the soul. ;) Enjoy!  
  
Rating: It's still PG-13 but for language and rape scene.  
  
She shivered under the thin blanket she had found in the old barn. Dried blood mixed with dust clogged her nose and filled her mouth and she could hardly breath. She let a few tears flow, reaching her chapped lips. It had only been two days ago when she had been sitting on her fiancée's lap planning their wedding and now... Well, now she was being treated like a dog. Under the crack of the door she could see the sun was going down. It was nighttime, the time she had been dreading all day. They would be back for another round and this time they had promised to bring another person. She heard footsteps and the merrymaking of four drunken fools approaching the little barn. She curled up in her blanket and shrank back in the shadows. She wanted to be invisible....she wanted everyone to just go away and leave her alone. She heard the door open and the drunkards walked in, lazily.  
  
"You go first, John. You're new." She pushed against the wall wishing that it would fall down and she could leave, but she was weak, too weak. 'Go away. I'm going to die here anyway...isn't that what you want?' These thoughts rushed to her head as John walked forward.  
  
He was on top of her now, ripping off the few pieces of clothing that she had left. She whimpered, but realized that John was more gentle than the others, evil but gentle. It was Tony's turn now and she turned her head to the side. She couldn't bring herself look at the beast of the man that was about to rape her, but he angrily grabbed her face and forced her to look.  
  
"Don't you dare look away from me." Her chocolate eyes, that had once been filled with love and joy resembled dark wells of fear and lost hope.  
  
Tony was finished, David was finished. It was Hank's turn, when she heard John's voice again.  
  
"Don't you think that was enough for one night?"  
  
"Oh Johnny boy, you have much to learn. We don't care what she feels or thinks. It's for our own pleasure." Hank patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Plus, I'm the grand finale. At least let me have some fun." He smiled wryly and advanced on the beaten woman.  
  
"Piper, you do know who asked us to do this don't you?"  
  
"No," she answered weakly.  
  
"Your fiancée got bored of you and asked us to do this. He'll be here tomorrow." "You're lying."  
  
He laughed evilly and continued with his idea of fun.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Should we tell Phoebe and Paige?" Piper and Leo sat on their bed pondering the subject at hand.  
  
"No, I think this is supernatural not demonic."  
  
"The difference would be....."  
  
"It could be a past life or an alternate life being affected by mortal means not demonic and your just feeling side effects."  
  
"So do we have to do something tonight or can this wait until the morning?"  
  
"I think we can wait."  
  
Piper smiled, before changing and lying under the covers to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Your fiancée got bored of you and asked us to do this.He'll be here tomorrow."  
  
Piper bolted straight upright and gasped for air. The pain had returned.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?"  
  
"I think it was just a dream.a really bad dream."  
  
"About what?" Leo ventured on, wanting to know if it was connected to the night's earlier events.  
  
"I was being raped, gang raped by I think 4 guys and the last one said that my fiancée got bored of me and made them do that. I don't know but I think you might have been my fiancée."  
  
"Piper, don't think I would ever do that to you."  
  
"No I don't. They were just saying that. Leo, does this have to do with what happened before?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I think it may be a past life."  
  
"Why is it affecting me?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She took deep breaths trying to fill her almost collapsed lungs with oxygen. She wasn't living in the barn anymore, because, apparently she didn't deserve it. Her numb hand traced circles and little figures in the icy snow. She wrapped the blanket further around her shivering body in an attempt to keep it slightly warm, but it was futile. She angrily tossed away the blanket and leaned back against a rough tree stump. She let her eyes drift closed and she eventually fell asleep, dreaming of what life would be like now if she were with Leo. They were to be married the next day.  
  
A/N: Do y'all want me to continue? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! ( I am aware that this is probably kinda confusing. I meant to say that the other Piper thing is a past life. I've labeled the parts Past and Present so it's not too confusing. I'm sure you could probably have figured that out for yourselves but I felt the need to explain. lol. Tell me what you think. I actually think I know where I'm headed with this one. Isn't that exciting? Now, I just need to figure out how I'm gonna write it. Hmmmm...Anyway, R,R and enjoy!  
  
No One Can Hear You Scream: Chapter 2  
  
~ ~ ~ Present  
  
"I can't feel her anymore." Piper looked at her husband, slightly worried and relieved. For the past couple of days Piper had been able to feel her past life's pain off and on. "What does this mean?" "It could be anything, Piper. She may have been saved or - " Leo paused trying to pick out the best words. "She could be dead." Piper was speechless and didn't know how she could have let this happen. "She's not dead, Leo. She can't be."  
  
~ ~ ~ Past  
  
Piper awoke from her sleep, suddenly aware of her nakedness. She pulled the frosted blanket over her abused body. It should have been her wedding day. She should have been getting ready right now to marry the man she truly loved. Piper closed her eyes and imagined what it would have been like. She heard Pachelbell's Canon playing in the background and she could see Leo's mischievous green eyes twinkling with delight. Piper sighed before opening her eyes again. She realized none of that would ever happen unless a great miracle took place. She wished Leo would find her. She watched a bird hop by her twittering gaily. She wished she were that bird.she wished she were anything but herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ Present  
  
"Leo, I don't think she's completely gone. I can still feel something. I don't really know how to describe it." Piper sighed and cast her gaze towards her fingernails. Leo placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "Leo? What would happen to me if she dies?" His forehead creased as he turned to look at her. "I'm not really sure. It might feel for awhile like a part of you is missing, because technically it would be."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Piper, please let me go check with the elders. You're sisters are here so they'll be able to take care of you. I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes." Piper finally resented with an 'okay' and Leo disappeared in a myriad of white lights. Piper sighed as she watched him go, hoping he would return with answers.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"You did that to her Leo." "What do you mean I did that to her? That's ridiculous. I would never do that." "But you're past life would." Leo muttered obscenities as he was involuntarily orbed to the manor. "Did they know anything?" Leo hung his head and didn't reply for a moment, causing Piper to worry. "Leo what is it?" Leo shrugged. "They didn't know anything." Piper studied his face wondering what was wrong but she shrugged it off knowing Leo would tell her when he wanted to.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A knot formed in the back of his throat. 'How could I do that to her? I love her so much.' Leo recognized a soft ring in his head and he strained to hear what the elders were saying. 'You were evil, Leonard.' Leo felt a small drop of saline trickle down the side of his cheek when he realized the amount of pain he had caused. Piper sat next to him on the bed placing her hand softly on his shoulder. He turned his tear-stained face to look at her. Piper gently wiped away his tears with her thumb. "What's wrong sweetie?" "I...I was just thinking how a person could be so evil to do this to you." Piper pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "We'll vanquish whoever did this to me, don't worry." "But that's why I am worrying." "What?" "Nevermind. It's not important."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Outside a figure lurked by their window, trying to find the best position to carry out her evil doings. She sighed sending a jolt of electricity to the couple, still unaware of the dangers surrounding the situation. She sent a shrill laugh echoing through the bitter night air.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Did you get them?" A voice boomed from behind her. "Yes, of course. They are so naïve. The poor little whitelighter was crying in her arms. Oh, and can you believe the witch and her sisters don't even know what he is hiding!" The man now stood directly behind her, caressing her shoulders and neck with his palms. Kissing the side of her neck, he said, "You did good work, Amelie. You should be rewarded." She grinned lustfully back at him. "This should be fun..."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Leo! What's up?" Phoebe's cheerful voice greeted him. Leo grunted a reply of 'Good Morning' and sat down to eat his breakfast. "What's wrong?" Leo glanced up at Phoebe's worried face. After several minutes he returned his gaze to the table. "Oh, um, nothing," he lied. "Oh, come on, Leo. I've known you for almost four years and I know when something is bothering you so are you going to tell me or will I have to pry?" "I'm serious Phoebe. There's nothing wrong." Leo couldn't look her in the face, knowing he would cave in. "I guess I'll just have to pry." "Who's prying?" Piper asked as she walked in, groggily joining the two at the table. "Oh. It was just a joke. Um..I...I wanted to know who kept eating my granola!" Piper glared at the two of them, before venturing to another topic silently noting to ask Leo later.  
  
~ ~ ~ Past  
  
She shivered in the cold air, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms to keep warm. She walked slowly and methodically toward the end of the road, never altering her gaze. She watched as the sun sank slowly below the horizon, covering the world in a blanket of dark. She stumbled but remained at a steady pace. She had to get out of there and back to Leo. Leo. That was the only thought that kept her going. Piper dragged herself a long the dirt path, covered in just a blanket.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She found herself the next morning in a drab room. The only decorations were the few pictures hanging delicately on the walls. A small lamp in the corner near a rocking chair lit the room. Piper felt around her. A pillow, blanket, sheets. She sank into the pillow, relishing it's feeling. Her pillows had usually been the occasional rock left outside the barn. She pulled up the sheets and snuggled deeper into the pillow and bed. She turned, wincing slightly when she landed on her bruised hip, to the direction of the light. She noticed the back of a man rocking slowly in the chair. "Leo?" The man got up and turned towards her. "No, it's not Leo. I'm afraid you won't be seeing him for awhile." "What? What happened to Leo? Who are you?" "Don't you recognize me, Piper?" She studied the man's face before her expression turned to shock. "Dan?"  
  
TBC... I know I keep adding random people/things into my story. lol...I love to make things harder on myself. Anyone confused? Don't hesitate to say so...I'm almost confused and I wrote it. Course, that's me. ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! Reviews make me happy! I love you guys! :D Here ends the parts I've already written (actually some of this I just wrote) so the updates will be a little less frequent.I'll try to write as fast as possible, but life is extremely stressful....don't you just love life? Lol I make no sense. ;)  
  
A/N2: Not quite sure why this merits the title "A/N2" but anyway, I'm still having issues with italics, bold, etc...anyone want to help me? Pretty, please with sugar and lots of cherries on top?  
  
No One Can Hear You Scream: Chapter 4  
  
Past  
  
She stared up at the familiar face with a look of shock and disgust.  
  
"Dan." She uttered the name again; not really believing it was him. How could it be? Where was Leo?  
  
"Why won't I be seeing Leo again?" Dan's lips curled in a smug smile before answering. "My dear, don't you know by now? Surely they told you. Leo just used you for the sex. He sent you off to be raped when he was through with you."  
  
"How can you say that? Leo loves me! You're just as evil as the rest of them."  
  
She tried to leave, but just sitting up in bed sent a wave of pain through her body. "I'm afraid you're stuck here." Piper sighed and sank back in the bed. 'I guess it's better than the barn,' she thought.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Present  
  
"Leo they keep telling me you did it!"  
  
"Who keeps telling you?" Leo averted his gaze to Piper.  
  
"The dreams. This time I was in a room and Dan..." she trailed off.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Yeah. He was telling me how you used me and now wanted to be done with me." Leo looked at his hands pushing back the tears, venturing closely to the surface of his eyes. He hated his past self for ever hurting Piper like that and he hated himself for not being able to tell her. An awkward silence prevailed and Piper was growing impatient.  
  
"Leo, speak to me," she demanded softly.  
  
"No. I can't." Leo finished and looked at her as if he had explained himself completely.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leo looked away from Piper's confused glance.  
  
"I can't tell you," he said, before orbing out, leaving Piper even more confused. Piper watched the myriad of blue lights swell and finally disappear completely. Even after Leo was long gone, she sat in a state of confusion, not sure whether pursuing the topic further or letting Leo tell her on his own accord was better.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Past.  
  
Dan watched as she slept wondering why he had ever let her go. 'How could I have been so stupid?' he thought. She stirred in her sleep calling out Leo's name. Dan drew in a sharp breath after hearing that name. He hated that man and cursed his name every day. He watched as Piper continued calling helplessly for her lost love before waking her up with his agonizing shout.  
  
"He's not coming back, damn it! Why can't you accept that? He's evil, Piper. Evil!"  
  
Piper looked at Dan with fear illuminated in her eyes. "I can't just give up on him and believe what you say completely." Dan sighed, his face full of remorse.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. Go back to sleep." Dan waved his hand dismissively, turning around to face the only window in his small apartment.  
  
Piper let a tear slip down her cheek before turning on her side to fall back into a fitful slumber. Dan eventually turned around once Piper had fallen asleep. He stared at her hair, spread out in tangled bunches unevenly over the pillow. It was still beautiful, though it was caked in dry blood. He remembered touching its silky texture long, long ago. Before Leo had come along. Before he had stolen her away from him with his charm and charisma. Dan scoffed when he remembered what Leo had told Piper about him. How he was a good-for-nothing pauper. How Leo could show Piper a real life unlike Dan. 'Look who's better now Leo!' Dan couldn't help thinking. Dan chuckled before casting a sideways glance towards Piper and drifting off to sleep himself. Everything was going to be fine. He would get her to trust him and they would defeat Leo, together.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Present  
  
"How is everything going, darling?" his voiced boomed in the dark cave.  
  
"Absolutely marvelous! The whitelighter...what's his name, Leo? He's completely convinced that he hurt his true love." She sighed mockingly. "Anyway, I was thinking we could use our magic on Leo and get him to admit what his past life did."  
  
"Get him to admit? Not what I had in mind."  
  
Amelie approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, then, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll go back to her."  
  
Amelie gasped and abruptly stepped away from him, letting her arms fall to her side.  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"Yes, I heard. But I don't understand. I."  
  
"You think I would leave you for...for that witch?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Amelie whispered under her breath, knowing he would hear her anyway.  
  
"Amelie, I'm sorry. I won't do it. I just think it would be easier. It would make her more vulnerable. You know I love you."  
  
Amelie's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You're right it would be easier to kill her that way."  
  
"I love the way you think. I love you, Amelie."  
  
"I love you too, Dan."  
  
  
  
TBC..Surprised? Probably not. Lol I love writing twists.even though that was most likely untwistful (don't you like my new words?). I was just writing the end of this chapter and didn't know where to end so I was like..I know! I'll have Dan be the evil mastermind. This story could still go anywhere.As of one hour ago I didn't know I was going to make Dan evil. Sorry that was a short chapter.I'll try to make it longer next time.  
  
Now you all see the sexy purple button? Yes it is sexy..(I'm so random). Now click it (That sounded dirty lol) and tell me what you think! :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary of previous chapters because I just feel like it: In Piper's past life she was gang raped and left to die. She managed to get herself down a road somewhere, where Dan found her. Dan told her that Leo was involved with the gang rape and she no longer trusts Leo, but Dan whom she had already loved. Meanwhile in the present, Piper is having dreams about her past. Leo talks to the Elders and they confirm the fact that Leo was evil and did have Piper raped. The Demons: Amelie is lover of Demon Dan who is trying to kill Piper and the Charmed Ones (original, huh?). Wasn't that fun?  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! ( Some of you were worried that Leo and Piper won't be together at the end.....you'll just have to wait and see. :D But honestly, unless my brain does totally weird things (which is always a possibility) it should be a good ending. Someone else said that the ~ ~ ~ was confusing between each 'scene.' I agree but I'm not sure how else to do it...I'm open to suggestions. Read and review. ( Enjoy!  
  
Past  
  
The rays of sun trickled into the small room, spreading light across the bed. Dan watched as her eyes fluttered open. She was in his mind a picture of pure innocence.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you swear to me that what you said last night was completely true?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, coldly, believe she still trusted Leo.  
  
She let a single tear slip down her cheek as she stared deeply into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Dan. I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. I...I...oh God, Dan." By now more tears were falling and mixing with the dry blood on her cheeks.  
  
"Shhh, Piper, it's okay. I understand." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rocking her gently back and forth. "Let's get you cleaned up. Okay?"  
  
She nodded in silent affirmation as Dan picked her up off the bed, carrying her carefully to the small bathroom.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Present  
  
"Now's where the fun begins, my dear." Dan smiled evilly at Amelie. "I want you to get Leo to confess to Piper all he knows. They won't speak to each other for a while after that. Piper's too stubborn."  
  
Amelie grinned. "This is way too easy. Would you rather me use a potion or a truth spell?"  
  
"Potion. Truth spell doesn't last long enough."  
  
"They're going out for dinner tonight. I'll slip it into his drink."  
  
Dan smiled. "That's my smart girl. Always thinking."  
  
Amelie blushed at his compliment and began to run her hands over his chest. "You know we have a while until it's time for me to go. Wanna do something?"  
  
"Have anything in mind, baby?"  
  
"You know I do." The mischievous glint in her eyes did not go unnoticed as she pushed him back on the bed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Here's your wine, sir," she said, handing him the white wine infested with an admission potion.  
  
"Thank you," he replied, turning back to face Piper. She looked beautiful with the milky glow of the candles splayed across her features.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Taking a sip of the wine, he started coughing, while Amelie watched in pure amusement.  
  
"Are you okay Leo?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, Piper. I haven't been completely honest with you. There's something I want you to know."  
  
Piper's eyebrows furrowed in worry as Leo continued.  
  
"They're true. Your dreams. I really did that to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was evil."  
  
Piper suddenly took interest in the intricate designs on her plate. "How long have you known this?"  
  
"Um." Leo started fiddling with his tie. "Ever since I talked to the Elders about it."  
  
Piper stared at him, silently calculating the number of days. "That's been two weeks, Leo," she said quietly, careful not to raise her voice in the restaurant. "Two weeks and you didn't have the decency to tell me! God Leo. What, were you afraid of me? Or were you just too selfish to tell me? To frightened that this would ruin our relationship. If you had been honest and told me in the beginning, I would have accepted this information, but now...now I'm just not sure."  
  
Leo looked up at her, sorrow written in his features. "What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"I don't know Leo, I don't know. But when you figure it out, be sure to let me know." With those final words she stormed out of the restaurant as Amelie called after her, "Have a nice night, ma'am!"  
  
Leo sunk back in the chair, cursing to himself. "How did I let that slip?" he asked himself.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As Piper slammed the door to her Jeep fumbling with the keys and tripping up the front steps to her house.  
  
"Piper."  
  
Piper whipped around to see her ex-neighbor and ex-lover.  
  
"Dan!"  
  
"What, you're not happy to see me?"  
  
"Of course I am. I'm just surprised that's all. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got transferred back here. And I just had to come visit. So, Leo around?"  
  
"Um...well. We just kinda got in a fight. I left him at the restaurant."  
  
Dan fought back a smile and reached out his hand for hers.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. Come on. What do you say I take you for some ice cream and we catch up on old times?"  
  
"Dan, I'd love to, but I'd better stay here. Leo might come home soon."  
  
Dan began walking down the steps, clearly disappointed. "Well, okay. I'll see you sometime later, then."  
  
"Yeah, we definitely have some catching up to do," Piper said turning around to open the door to the manor. "Actually Dan, I'm absolutely craving some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and I don't think we have any."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
TBC...Okay how much did that suck!? Lol Just tell me what ya think in a review. :D  
  
Spoiler Time: This is P/L and will end P/L...I hate greasy-hair man anyway. * shudders* 


End file.
